A light emitting device may include a plurality of light emitting elements to realize a high light intensity. In this case, the plurality of light emitting elements are generally arranged in an array on a flat surface such as a substrate. In this technique, since the area of the light exit surface is large, the luminance is low.
On the other hand, a technique of collecting light from a plurality of elements to a diffusion member or the like is developed. For example, JP-A-2009-170723 discloses a light emitting device including a plurality of semiconductor laser elements 120 and a diffusion member 130 (see FIG. 8 of JP-A-2009-170723). Light from the plurality of semiconductor laser elements 120 disposed on a flat surface is irradiated to the diffusion member 130. In JP-T-2007-526192, two laser diodes 104, 302 are disposed on a plate surface of a substrate 102 (see FIG. 3 of JP-T-2007-526192).
However, the semiconductor laser elements are still arranged on a flat surface. Therefore, a total area of the light exit surface of the light emitting device is increased. As the total area of the light exit surface increases, the luminance decreases.
The technique of the present specification is made to solve the problems of the above-described related techniques. A problem to be solved by the technique of the present specification is to provide a light emitting device capable of realizing high luminance and miniaturization of the device.